1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastener removing kits and more particularly pertains to a new security fastener removing kit for removing security fasteners designed for only turning in a clockwise or tightening direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fastener removing kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, fastener kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,889; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,170; U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,095; U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,862; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,308; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,442.
Security fasteners have been designed to rotate only in a clockwise direction thereby preventing the unfastening of an object from another object. However, the very purpose of security fasteners, to rotate in only a clockwise direction, makes it difficult for a user who decides or must unfasten the objects fastened together by the security fastener. The difficulty of unfastening security fasteners has resulted in several devices and methods of removing security fasteners. For example, screwdriver type tools have been invented that are insertable in specially designed security fasteners. The only way to remove the security fastener is with the specially designed tool. These types of devices are often sold as a kit.
Some security fasteners are not sold with a specially designed tool leaving a user to attempt removal of the security fastener by other means. Removal of a security fastener without a special tool often requires removal of a head of the security fastener, which cannot be usually done without damaging a surface of the object holding the security fastener. The present invention provides a kit designed to remove a security fastener without damaging the object being secured by the security fastener.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fastener kits now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new security fastener removing kit construction wherein the same can be utilized for removing security fasteners designed for only turning in a clockwise or tightening direction.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new security fastener removing kit which has many of the advantages of the fastener kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new security fastener removing kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fastener kits, either alone or in any combination thereof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new security fastener removing kit. The inventive device includes a means of boring at least one hole in a head of a security fastener. A tool member is provided that has at least one tine that is removably insertable in the hole in the head of the security fastener. The tool member permits a user to rotate the head of the security fastener in at least a counterclockwise direction thereby unfastening the security fastener.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new security fastener removing kit for removing security fasteners designed for only turning in a clockwise or tightening direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new security fastener removing kit that permits a user to remove a security fastener without damaging the object being fastened.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new security fastener removing kit that permits a user unfamiliar with methods of removing a security fastener to more quickly and safely remove a security fastener.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the security fastener removing kit in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.